


galaxy of love.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [124]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Multi, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Hi! Could you possibly do a starrison/reader? Beyond that I’m not picky ;p”
Relationships: George Harrison & Ringo Starr & Reader
Series: tumblr requests. [124]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336198
Kudos: 8





	galaxy of love.

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghj, TAGS

1966, **  
**

The open air was refreshing after a day in the studio- the open space that during the day felt more cramped and more claustrophobic as the day went on. It was a late night, slowly nearing midnight as they all finally said _adieu_ and parted. Well, not _all_ had parted their own ways- evident by the fact that two Beatles sneakily trailed you on your way towards the Violet Hill Gardens. You supposed they thought they were being clever- hidden and unseen behind cars and signs, as if you couldn’t hear their loud giggling. You looked up towards the sky with a deep, relaxing sigh.

“Wonderful clear night we got today, isn’t it, boys?”

You heard the sound of heels stopping abruptly on concrete, and a soft _thud_ followed by a string of curses. You turned around to find George on the ground, looking up at Ringo with a grimace rather unbecoming of him. You sputtered as you tried to form a sentence, but it was all for nought as you burst out in laughter- laughing until your throat felt raw and your chest ached. They looked at you bewildered, smiles creeping slowly up their faces, as your laughter turned into dry heaves. 

“Did you- Did you really think that would work? Sneaking up on me?”

You slid down the side of a car, holding a hand against your chest as George stayed on his place on the ground, Ringo looked back and forth between the two of you, before finally sitting down next to George with a placid smile on his face. You rested your hand on your cheek as you looked at them over the small distance, ignoring the people passing by with confused stares. 

Eventually you all inched closer to sit in a line up against a cold metal fence as you stared wistfully up into the open sky, seemingly free from the pollution of the large city for once. A Beatle on each of your sides, you felt the heat radiate from their hands that rested atop of yours as you sat in silence, listening to the sounds of city and nature melting into one.

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” you whispered into the stars; their hands clenching yours as they hummed in agreement.


End file.
